My Day My Way
by BBcommedygirl
Summary: This is a story based on a day through the green one's eyes. It's really funny. Issues with a cat that belongs to Raven, confuesd feelings, and more!
1. Morning wake up

My Day My Way  
  
Author's note: Hey again. This story is based on a day through Beast Boy's eyes. It's funny. Try doing that, think how they think, feel how they feel...hehe, I'm getting carried away here. Sorry about that one guys. Enjoy and review.  
  
I was walking through the dark tunnel, not sure of what was going to happen. I heard weird noises coming from it, so I'd thought I'd take a look. I guess that wasn't the best idea. The tunnel felt like it would never end. This place was like somewhere I would find Raven. Maybe she's here, I thought. It was a stupid thought, but still. Or the swamp monster that sucks out brains and puts them in a container for trophies. I turned the corner, quiet as I could.  
  
I was pulled off my bed and thrown on the floor. I wasn't expecting that. "What is wrong with you, man?!" I heard Cy's voice, but I refused to open my eyes. I curled up and put my hands over my head, "Bad dream." I muttered. "Your bad dream is waking everybody up!" Robin's voice. Well now that I was embarrassed that I had been screaming in my sleep, I could feel myself turning red.  
  
Soon enough, Raven, Starfire, and Jamina showed up at my door. "Of course, it was Beast Boy." said Raven. "What was it this time? Attack of the zombies? Or was it the day all arcades were closed?" she asked, sarcastically. Now here's the thing about Raven, she tells me that I have a big mouth and I don't know when to keep it shut, yet...it would be nice for her to keep hers zipped for a while! No matter where we are or the situation we're in, she always has something to say. Not like I wanna hear it.  
  
"Maybe some pudding will ease the fear?" suggested Starfire. Starfire is a great friend and all, but sometimes when she tries to help make things better, she makes 'em worse beyond all reason. I hate the pudding she makes, but I would never teller that. She tries real hard. She really does. But, EASE THE FEAR?! I mean you don't say that! I wasn't afraid of anything, just a little bad dream that shook me up...a little. That's all!  
  
If I could, I would've smashed Cy into a million pieces and sold them all to a car garage for that stupid smile he had on his face. I felt kinda stupid with everyone staring at me. They make it feel like something had never happened like this before. "You were the first up, so you know the rules on a Sunday." Cy told me. I glared at him as he left my room with everyone else. My day was starting off great.  
  
Meow! I turned around and saw a cat sitting on my new book. "Get off, Shadow!" I tossed the book on the mess of other things on my desk. I hardly read for fun, but this book was interesting. Mystery/humor/horror kinda a book, it was. It was good and I wanted to read the whole thing, I mean it was a thick book, but I don't dare let Raven see me reading a book that she likes. Number one: It's weird when me an Raven agree, number two: I'd never hear the end of it, and number three: ...no, wait there's only two main reasons.  
  
Now about the cat. I love animals, come on! I've been them all: a dog, a tiger, a monkey, you name it! And I think is wrong when people eat meat. Animals have feelings and emotions, too. But the day Cyborg bought Raven that stupid cat proved me totally wrong about me thinking that I could love every animal put on this earth. Shadow gives cats a bad name. It also proved me right about Cy liking Raven. Why else would he get Raven a gift? But I don't think Raven really loves the cat, but for Cy's sake she kept it and gave it the perfect name. He's always hiding in the shadows and he's all black.  
  
I would never tell anyone this but...that cat gives me the creeps! His glowing yellow eyes in the dark would creep out anyone who was on their way to bed. So between the cat and my dream, and I swear I will NEVER tell a soul about what I saw in that dream, I pretty much fill in the space of the pathetic green one who just made a fool of himself in front of his friends, including Jamina, and now has to make everyone's breakfast. Well, on to the kitchen.  
  
Author's note: Liking it? I hope you are! Peace 2 everyone. Animals rule and so does Beast Boy! *Loads of Laughs* 


	2. Breakfast

Breakfast  
  
Ahh, breakfast! The most important meal of the day...or is it? I don't really know and I could care less. What I do know is that if it's made good and to your taste, it's one awesome dish in the morning. Don't get me wrong, everyone has a unique taste in different things, but unfortunately no one has mine. I love tofu. Love it. To me, you gotta be crazy to not like it. Example A: Cyborg. Notice how the over sized icebox chomps down excessive amounts of bloody slaughtered meat. He has no real taste of good home-style tofu, made by yours truly.  
  
He'll have to deal with it. I'm cooking, I'm choosin what they gotta eat. If he doesn't like it, he can make his own breakfast. I put the plates full of delicious food, tofu, waffles, and toast with soymilk, at each and every seat, proud of my work. "What a fantastic and wonderful feast!" I turned around to see who had complimented my work. It was Star. "Beast Boy, this is amazing! It was very thoughtful of you to make us a breakfast feast!" she went on. "It was my pleasure, Star." I smiled. At least someone said something that wasn't, "Aww man, it's that tofu stuff!" or "I'm having herbal tea instead."  
  
I was feeling great until I noticed the small monkey in her arms. My monkey! "Star! Why do you have...that?!" I pointed a shaky finger at the monkey. "Oh, this is a wonderful man-made creation! It is an adorable and truly mysterious device." She hugged the thing with all her heart. I should slap myself for sayin this, but...It was my monkey! I wanted it back! I had it since my diaper days...uh ahem! Back to Star...hehe.  
  
I had never seen Star so crazy about monkeys before. She really wanted it, but I couldn't give it up. I wouldn't! "Please, Beast Boy?! I would like to add the mysterious chimp to my collection!" she begged as she tugged on one arm of the monkey, while I had the other. "Star! This is mine! I can get you another one that looks just like it!" "Please?!" "Are you two fighting over a toy monkey?"  
  
A drone, monotone voice interrupted our little argument. I turned and dropped the arm of my monkey; Starfire crushed it into her chest, not daring to let it go. "You can't be serious." Raven gave me a look that I knew this wasn't gonna be our little secret. I just waited for her to rush outta the room, first to tell Jamina, then Cy, and Robin.  
  
"I very much want this small mechanical monkey, but Beast Boy will not let me have it. I know it is wrong to ask for another's belongings, but it will perfectly fit in with my collection!" explained Starfire, making me want Mumbo to cast one of his spells and make me disappear. "Beast Boy won't let you have his little monkey? Awww."  
  
"What monkey?" Jamina, Robin, and Cy walked into the kitchen. They came from nowhere! "Take it!" I shouted at Star. She jumped gleefully and squeaked, running to her room with her new precious treasure. "What was that all about?" Cy asked me. "Nothin..." I moaned. I was gonna regret giving my monkey to Star.  
  
I watch Cyborg sit down and put the food in his mouth. Three, two, one. "Awww man! It's that tofu stuff, again!" Right on cue. I sighed. He'd never appreciate my cooking. There were always others. "Beast Boy?" Starfire came back. Here is was. The end. I held my breath. "Are you sure that you are not getting married?" Everyone laughed when they looked at me. I'm not sure if it was the question that made them laugh or my expression. 


	3. The Mall

The Mall  
  
Starfire was obsessed with going to the mall. She had Jamina hooked, too. They begged us to go with them. I think it was Jamina's way of begging me that made me say "Sure." She made me feel fuzzys all over and made me realize that I actually have a melting point. Now that I think of it, I've never said no to her. Well, I guess that happens when you like somebody. You do whatever you can to make 'em happy.  
  
Starfire and Jamina were shootin in and out of the stores, not sure of what to buy. "What about this?" "This lovely pattern is very beautiful!" "This matches!" "And this!" "But look at this!" My head was spinning from all the look at this and look at that. I looked over at Robin, who was as helpless as I was. He came for Star. Cy would've came, too, if Raven would've. After waiting for two and a half-hours, I was ready to bang my head on the wall.  
  
"How do I look in this, Beast Boy?" "Huh?" Jamina was wearing a light green dress that stopped an inch before the knee. Now, I wasn't thinking when I answered. "Awesome Jamina!" I guess that was a thought that was supposed to stay IN my head. Jamina smiled and turned a little pink, "You really think so?" I couldn't talk from the shock of me saying that, so I just nodded.  
  
When Star and J went to buy their clothes and everything else they managed to rest their eyes on, Me and Robin sat on a bench that was outside the store. Robin noticed the change in me. "Are you alright? You're kinda quiet." I told him what happened. When I was done, he smiled, "Good for you!" I smiled a little awkwardly. "At least you said something like that. I hardly ever said anything like that to Star." Hearing this made me wanna burst out laughing, but I didn't because the girls were coming toward us.  
  
"I am hungry. Might we please stop at a dining area?" complained Starfire for the third time. "Yeah, pizza good?" asked Robin. Anything sounded great. Jamina and Star ran to get on line while me an Robin dropped all the bags. Did I forget to mention that we got stuck carrying all of the girls' bags? We actually volunteered, don't ask. I think my arms were gonna rip off from carrying the six bags of clothes and stuff that Jamina had bought. Robin had eight.  
  
Pizza had never tasted soooo good. For some reason, when you're starving, food tastes about a thousand times better than it usually does. I had five slices of vegi pizza. Jamina laughed when I said I was still hungry after my fifth slice. "You are the human garbage disposal." she giggled. I guess I kinda was being a pig, but hey, I was hungry. A dude's gotta eat when a dude's gotta eat.  
  
I can't say I wasn't warned about getting an upset stomach but my hunger got the best of me. After the pizzas, I bought a milkshake and a MilkyWay. I was in a craving mood for chocolate. But I soon learned that chocolate bars and milkshakes DO NOT mix well. So this is what happened. We were walking over to check out that new teen club, Gangsta's Crippes, (pronounced cr-eye-ps) when my stomach started acting up. "Guys, I don't feel so good..." I moaned. "Beast Boy I told you not to eat all that junk." Jamina scolded me. I hate it when other people are right and I'm not.  
  
"I know, I know." Robin looked at me, "You need a rest? You don't look well." Didn't I just say that I didn't feel good? Ah well. "Yeah, I think that..." I felt like I had an explosion in my stomach and it shot up my throat. I covered my mouth and ran for the closest trash can.  
  
Well, I was real quiet while we went back to the tower. Could you blame me? Yeah, that was pretty embarrassing, and to make it worse, Robin said we should head home because I was sick. I wasn't sick to my stomach anymore, but I had ruined our chance at checkin this cool, new place out. Well, when we came back and the girls were putting away their stuff, I got a really sneaky feeling. It just came to me. When Star would come out of her room, I'd get my monkey back and see if I could get anything else she might of taken from my room. 


	4. The Diary

The Diary  
  
I knocked on the door, "Starfire?" The door opened to reveal what I thought was a circus clown. "AHHH!" I jumped backwards in shock, falling down. "What is the matter, Beast Boy? What has caused you to stumble?" asked Starfire. "Ahh, erm, I think you used a little too much make up, Star?" She thought a minute, "Perhaps you are correct. I shall remove some from my face." She turned to go back into her room but then looked at me, "Did you need my assistance?" "Ahh, no I didn't. But Robin did." I tried to look as innocent as I could. It worked because she cleaned herself up and went looking for Robin.  
  
"Sweet!" I crept into her room and searched for my monkey. Knowing Star, she'd probably dress it up and put some of that make up on it, too. After looking for ten minutes I stopped. "Am I really trying to steal back a toy monkey? What am I? Two?" I was on my way out when something caught my eye. It was pink and fuzzy. AND it was OPEN!  
  
"Happy Birthday to me!" I sang quietly. I made sure no one was in the hallway. Last thing I needed was her racing down and catching me reading this. "Well, let's see what she writes here..." I flipped to the beginning.  
  
Dear daily recording device booklet,  
  
I reread the first line. "Whatever happened to dear diary?" I kept reading.  
  
I have truly been given the most wonderful friends any person could ever receive! Robin is very kind and thoughtful, he also enjoys to train and improve his skills...  
  
Blah, blah, blah, where's the stuff about me? I flipped through a couple of more pages until I saw my name.  
  
BEAST BOY IS A KLORBAG VARBLER NELK!  
  
Not exactly was I was looking for...I couldn't believe it! I couldn't find anything about me! Then, I finally found some pages. I was about to give up! That would've been a total waste of time of sneaking and thieving. On one page where bunches of pictures, all glued in so they wouldn't get lost or anything like that. She even had one of my favorites. It was the one that we were all bummed out on the couch. We actually let her take the picture, we were feeling good that day. We had beat Slade.  
  
Beast Boy brings humor to our team. He does his best to make us smile. He tries very hard to make Raven laugh, but has had no such luck. Raven has never laughed at Beast Boy's jokes. I have even attempted to make her laugh. I do know one person who laughs at everyone's jokes. That is Jamina.  
  
All right! Jamina's up. And Raven does think I'm funny, she just ......uhh....doesn't wanna admit it. Yeah, that's right.  
  
Cyborg has informed me that Beast Boy has a 'crush' on Jamina...  
  
CYBORG WHAT?! The first time I read that I think my heart stopped. I was gonna yell 'NO!' but then I remembered that I was in Star's room. Oh that two-faced, dirty, rottin, no good, back-stabbing, lying, cheating, pathetic, loser, creep, son-of-a-...!!! I took a deep breath in. There was nothing else I could do. Starfire wasn't good at keeping secrets! She could let it slip at any time!  
  
I kept reading. I don't know, maybe it soothed my anger against Cyborg. I thought I could tell him stuff like that but I guess not. The only ones who I thought didn't know were Jamina and Starfire. No offence, but like I said before, she can't keep secrets. Raven, I don't think she cared, but she knows what J likes so there's a helper there. Robin recently found out. Me an Cy were talkin loud. I need to quiet down when I talk about this things.  
  
I think it is a wonderful thing that Beast Boy has feelings toward Jamina. Cyborg had told me that it was to be a secret and that I must never tell anyone, not even Beast Boy, that I know. I feel that I must tell Jamina...  
  
Well there you go. I just wanna thank the dude who wrecked my life, and the alien girl for telling, anyone else I wanna mention? Oh yeah, and the dude who makes those slammin nachos with cheese at the movie theater. I dared to read on.  
  
...but I do not think it is wise to do so unless I have received permission from Beast Boy that I am allowed to. I think Beast Boy should tell Jamina how he feels, but I understand that he may feel shy.  
  
Whoo! So she didn't tell? That's good news to hear..uh, read. Wait? Did she write shy? Why do girls hafta use those kinda words? Only Star reads this anyway...so I guess it's alright. I thought about the word for a while. Shy. I'm not shy. I'm just...just...ok maybe I am shy. Just a LITTLE bit, about telling Jamina. "Ok, I'm just about done with the admitting love page." I muttered.  
  
I was so into the book, I didn't notice the small ball of fur that was the spawn of Slade creeping up behind me. I think shadow knew I wasn't supposed to be in here because he meowed at me for a while. "Shh!" Meow. "Shhhh!" I whispered, irritated. Meow! "SHHHH! Shut up you little..." I froze, voices were coming from the hallway. Starfire was coming back. "I do not understand, Robin. Beast Boy had told me that you needed my assistance." "Uh oh!" I dropped the book and slid against the wall, heart pounding. "Not good. Reminder to me: never raid a room unless the person is out of the TOWER!"  
  
Meow! I looked down. Shadow looked right back at me, having some kinda evil look in his eyes. "Please, if you don't bust me, I will never be mean to you again, I will be your slave, I will buy you all the nice kitty toys in the stores..." The cat wipped it's tail and it really looked like he was smiling. He walked his tough guy cat walk to the door and out to Starfire. "Shadow? Why were you in my room?"  
  
"Think, Beast Boy, THINK!" What could I do to get outta here? If it wasn't for that cat...Yeah, I was blaming the cat. He was out to get me! That cat...mouse! I could get out as a mouse! I just needed the perfect timing before Starfire came walking in to find me. "Come on, something happen!" I was pleading. "EKKK! What have I done wrong? Please! Stop!" "Huh?" I changed into a mouse and crept to the door, but stopped to see what happened. Shadow was throwing a fit and almost attacking Starfire. "Hold on, Starfire!" said Robin. I scurried to my room fast.  
  
When I got inside, I jumped onto my bed and sighed happily. "I'd never thought I see the day I'd like that cat." I owe him, big time. Maybe I'll be a little nicer to him. Maybe.  
  
Author's note: Thanks 2 those who reveiwed, my loyal readers. 0_- Hey you guys have been great, I promise another chapter real soon, ok? Ahh Beast Boy, you and I have so many things in common. ^_^ You're also extreamly funny, gotta add that in an NO one is gonna take him from me! NO ONE!!! Have a good one, dudes. 


	5. Starfire's Outcome

Starfire's Outcome  
  
"Please, might everyone enter into the room of living. I must question everyone about a recent incident that has caught my attention!"  
  
Everyone went to the living room except me. I was too busy playing video games. I was on the seventh level of Sixers Splice Blitz. I wasn't gonna stop now. "Almost to next level..." I kept my eyes on the screen. The light from my tv was the only thing that lit my room. It blared into my face while I battled furiously in the virtual world. One life left! "This'll be a little harder, but I can do this! I can beat any game, any time!" I muttered, proud of myself.  
  
Concentration was most necessary for this awesome game. One wrong move could kill my chances at finally beating it. There was no game I had never not beaten and I wasn't gonna start with this one. "Kick, sword, stab, grab, flip, punch." I repeated this over and over until "BEAST BOY!" I dropped my controller in reaction to my name being yelled over the intercom. I looked up and scratched my head. "Hmm...what?! NO!" The screen blinked 'GAME OVER'. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" I hugged my tv with pity for myself. How could Starfire do this to me? Why would she do this to me?  
  
I slugged to the living room looking like a puppy that had been hit too many times with a newspaper. "What do you want?" I wimpered. "I must ask if you have visited my room?" My face went blank. I totally forgot about that. "...no." She stared right into my eyes to see if I was lying. Those tricks work, too, so I quickly said, "I think I saw Shadow go in there, though." She went into deep thought mode and said, "Yes, Shadow was located in my room. He was very angry at me. I do not understand why. Perhaps it was he who disturbed the peaceful presence of my sleeping quarters."  
  
There was a short silence while eyes traveled from Starfire and me to Raven. "I can't control what Shadow does. He's a cat." "May I ask?" Starfire started. "What?" Cy asked. "Can cats turn pages of a book?" "I don't think so, why?" "A very special book of my belonging was changed from the page it was rested on." Oh, I left the wrong page! My bad! "He learned a new trick, huh?" I laughed a little nervously.  
  
When I finally convinced Starfire that it was Shadow who did everything, everyone started to clear out. Cy hung back. When there was no one else left cides us, he laughed. "So, you read her diary!" How does he know these things? "Don't you say you didn't. I know you. You blamed Raven's cat, man." I opened my mouth to say something but then I closed it. Cy wouldn't rat on me.  
  
"Yeah." I jumped on the couch. "So waddya read?" "Dude, there were like fifty pages on Robin." "Yeah? What else?" Cy was just waiting to hear so badly, you could've thrown a wrench at his head and he wouldn't of noticed. "Well, stuff about me, I was lookin for me, how funny I am, that I bring humor to the team and have trouble making Raven laugh, and that I like Jamina." I brought the last statement up slowly. Cy's face went blank. "I wonder how she knew that?" I looked at him and raised a brow, "Uhh let's see, maybe, cus, I don't know, you told her?" "I didn say ..." I raised a hand. "Dude, it's in black an white in that fuzzy pink book. You just can't keep your mouth shut, huh?"  
  
"She caught me off guard. I was workin on the car, when she asked about that." "Why would she ask that? While you were workin on the car?" "Don't ask me. She asked the same thing about me likin Raven." "And you said?" I asked. "I didn't answer her..." "OHHH, but you'd tell the world about me, right?!" Cy hung his head a little guiltily. "Sorry bout that."  
  
I took a deep breath and tried forget all my worries. "Ahh well." Cy grabbed the remote that we actually found yesterday, after looking for three hours. It was in the fridge. Cy denys it was him who put it there, but it was inside the side door where he keeps his soda. He turned the tv on and commercials came on. "The opening of Gangsta's Crippes! Brand new hangout for teens! Great music, pizzaria inside, candy bar, open dance floor, and open from eight p.m. to six a.m.!" "Oh very nice!" said Cy. "We should all check that place out later." "Yeah, ya know we were gonna go there earlier but I kinda um...my stomach didn't think it was such a good idea." Not the best memory I wanted. Cy went to tell everybody his great idea. I made a note: Don't eat MilkyWay and have a milkshake after.  
  
Author's note: Sorry 2 those who couldn't read the ending of this chapter before. I reloaded it so I hope this one is good. Sorry! Lol 


	6. Night Club

Night Club  
  
We had been wanting to go to this place the minute we had heard about it. All except Raven. She wasn't the party type. She's the cause for the creation of the name 'party pooper'. We were practically dragging her out the door. "I don't want to go to that place. They have no taste in music, food, or decoration." "They have everything, Raven!" I said, hyperly. I was like a little kid on Christmas. I was walking fast and talking at fifty miles per hour.  
  
I was about to run into the street when I was pulled back. "Watch where you're going! Look!" Jamina pointed at the car that sped by. It would've hit me. I smiled at her, "Thanks!" "You're going to end up dead before you even see the place." said Raven. "Na, I can't die yet! I got stuff on my list of things to do before I die! I've done eighty-three things so far! That's nothing!" Raven looked at me, "How many things do you have on that list?" "A few. I haven't done my top three yet. For one, I need a plane, for another a car..." "Don't you dare touch the car. If ya haven't noticed, we're walking cus the car needs repairing thanks to that little incident with the coffee beans you drank last time." I hid a laugh.  
  
It was his own fault the car was wrecked. Not mine! ....hehe. "And the last?" Raven asked. "Uhhh..." I wasn't gonna answer out loud. Everyone was right there. But I'd always know. Me an Jamina. Yeah, couple was the word. Star an Robin were definitly on their way. Cy an Raven...um if you call that a couple. I guess that's pretty hard for Cy. He chose the girl. His problem. I'm not even sure if Raven likes him.  
  
My thinking destracted me from noticing the building I had been wanting to see. I crashed right into Robin. "Oops, sorry dude." "We're here." "Where?" I asked, stupidly. Robin opened the door. It was the awesomest thing I had ever seen! Teenagers hanging around, food...junk food all over the place, the smell of pizza in the air, music blasting WAY louder than Raven had ever let me blast my music, and it was MY music! Lights shooting in all ways around the DJ.  
  
I had dibs on this place; It was gonna be my home away from home. We split up to check the place out. I was supposed to tell the rest of the team how the food was, but a really good song came up and stopped me from doing that. "Hey you!" I turned around. Some tall guy walked right up to me. I had to look up, that's how tall he was. Maybe I had bumped into him when I was dancing? People get steamed when you do that. "Yeah?" "How did you get ya belt to light up like that?" I looked at him confused, then at my belt, "My...?" It was blinking. "AWWWW MAANN!" Someone just had to go an do something tonight.  
  
"Beast Boy!" I heard my name called. I sighed and took one last look at the place. This dude was gonna pay for making me miss the fun going on down here.  
  
Author's note: Sorry I don't really like cliff hangers myself but I'm feeling that way today. I'll update soon though so you don't hafta kill me. Lol P.S. BB is still and will always be mine no matter how much others threaten or say. 


	7. Battle Time and a Few Other Surprises

Battle Time and a Few Other Surprises  
  
"What happened here?" I asked. I looked at the glass that was all over the sidewalk and into the store. A hardware store was broken into and all the computers and stuff were taken. "The portable projectors were the items that were stolen most of all. Not one was left." said Robin.  
  
"Hey there, puke pails!" a tiny annoying voice piped up. I turned around. Gizmo was in mid-air hanging off of his spider robot thing that comes outta his bookbag. "And the nerd of the year is..." I muttered, charging at him as a bull. He jumped outta the way, making me crash right into the wall behind him. "Ouch." I turn my head, hearing Raven's chanting. Maybe I can sneak up and... I crept up while the migit was facing Cyborg.  
  
A flash came my way and I rubbed my eyes. "Whaa?" I saw her and froze. She was coming my way! That long freaky hair, dead white skin, small figure...movies are awesome and all, but they work in your mind. Here's a little info about me and scared. It never really happens now that I have control over it, but this got me by surprise.  
  
"Hic, hic, hic." Next thing I hear is Gizmo laughing. THE PROJECTORS! Aww man! "YOU..hic..LITTLE...hic" I run at him, rhino, and snapped one of the legs. Cy cought him and holds him up like he won a trophy. "Titans: one, Gizmo: zero!" he yells out.  
  
I stay away from the others, until Robin realizes that I'm missing. "Hey, Beast Boy! Why are you over there?" "No reason." I yell back quickly before I can 'hic' mid-sentence. "Can we go back to the club?" Jamina asks. "Yes, please?!" adds Starfire. At this point, this might be a really good idea. I can finish off the hiccups with nobody hearing me. Blasting music, I thank thee, but good old Robin says, "No, I think we need a rest. We can go tommarrow."  
  
"Hey BB, I gotta ask ya something." Cy calls me over. "Ohh." I moan. "Hic." I shut my mouth and walk next to him. "Hey, what did..." He shuts his mouth. I look up curiously. Raven's right there. I'm guessing it has to do with her. "What was with the anger urge, Beast Boy?" Jamina asks me. I forget about my hiccups and answer.  
  
"Oh, I , uh, Gizmo kinda pulled a trick on me..hic." Everyone looks at me. That was so what I didn't want. "You have the.." "No!" I cut off Robin. "Oh yes you.." "No!" I keep walking, staring straight ahead. I hate getting the hiccups. They make you feel like a little kid, with all the dumb remedies and stuff. You can bet your ...whatever's important to you that Starfire will sooner or later try to cure me.  
  
The other catch up to me. "Beast Boy, is there a way to prevent the sound of 'hics' that you make?" Starfire asks me. "There are different ways of getting rid of the hiccups." Robin answers for me. Cy is trying not to laugh behind Robin. I hope he busts his gut.  
  
"Those are...hiccups?!" he finally lets out. I make fists and look at the ground. Oh yeah, my hiccups, if you want to call them hiccups, sound like a squeaky toy that's been sat on. "Do these sounds expel out of you because you are sad?" "Huh? Hic!" I cover my mouth and look at her confused. "Your expression is very sad and lost...will a hug make the troublesome 'hics' go away?" Why...? "No, I'm fine. Hic!" "But you are still hiccing and..." "Hugs won't make hiccups go away, Starfire." says Raven.  
  
When we got home, Starfire ran into the kitchen to find anything that would cure my 'troublesome hics'. This was going to be the weirdest remedy book Starfire will ever come up with.  
  
Starfire came running back with soda, ketchup, water, lemons, chocolate, I wanted that, and some book. "I may need a cup." She announces. What was she gonna do to me? "Starfire? What's all that stuff for?" asks Jamina. "This will help Beast Boy." "Hic!" Cyborg gets over his laughing and says, "The right way to get rid of hiccups is to scare them outta him." "Uhh, I don't think...hic!"  
  
"It's the best way, and it works." "That does not sound very nice." complains Star. "Yeah, I'm with her. Heh." I say nervously. Scaring me would mean more hiccups. NO thank you. "Oh, I must add water..." Starfire was making some kind of gloop that looked like her cooking. "You hafta drink that?!" whispers Jamina. "That is not going down my throat." I answered.  
  
Next thing I know, I have the nastiest tasting blob traveling down into my stomach, making me gag. "Cahh, EWWW, Stharfire! Ith dithcuthting." "It was not intended to have a pleasurable taste." "No kidding!" "I am not." Everyone waited. "Hic!" Cyborg shook his head, "Only scaring will work." Robin nodded. "That will only anger him." said Starfire.  
  
I left, I don't think they even noticed, but I went to the roof. It was the farthest place from the noise. I sat on the edge of the roof and stared at the black ocean, feeling the cool breeze. Me and my hiccups. Great combo, no? "Meow." Uhh. "What?" The cat froze. I don't think he realized that I was here, too. Shadow gave another weak, "Meow." "Little guy's scared." I felt a little bad for him, but all the memories came back to me: Shadow ripping up my blankets, Shadow constantly hiding my stuff, Shadow hissing at me for no reason.  
  
I smiled and changed into a pitbull. The cat walked quickly to the door, but it was closed. Quietly, I snuck up behind him and barked ferociously. He shot off, tripped, but kept running to the other side of the roof. "Ahahahahaha!" I rolled around, cracking up. "Oh dude! That was good!" "No it wasn't. That was cruel."  
  
"Wha?" I turned to see Jamina with her arms folded, looking at me. Oo, busted. "Uh, hey Jamina, what brings you up here to the roof?" "Looking for you. Why'd you scare Shadow? He didn't do anything to you." If only she knew. I shrugged. I had no reason and I wasn't gonna lie to her. "Escaping the noise, too?" I asked. "Yeah. To think it was all started by your hiccups." "Hic. Uhh, I thought I was finally through with those. Thanks a lot." I muttered.  
  
"Sorry." Jamina giggled. I instantly smiled. It's weird. When she's happy, I am, too. ...yeah, I know. Hey, it happens when you like someone, so...anyway. I was feeling great at the time, even with the hiccups, until I was taken away by Cyborg. "No! Hey! Dude, stop!" "We're helping you, man." Musta been a pitiful sight to see Cyborg dragging me through my feet while I was clawing at the ground, leaving ten finger tunnels trailing with me.  
  
"Hold your breath and drink water." "Eat this! I do think it will be better tasting than the last batter..." "Hang upside down." All the shouts were getting to me. "I'm not doing any of that stuff." I said loudly, shutting them all up. "You are all over reacting. They're just hiccups." said Raven from her corner. Thank you, Raven! But they didn't listen. Figures. A huge pop banged in my ear, making me jump, "AHH! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic!"  
  
"That made it worse." said Robin. Cyborg was defitnitly confused, "....made it worse?! It's supposed to get rid of 'em." "I...hic!...get...hic!...hiccups...hic!...when...hic!..." Starfire didn't let me finish. She stuck soda into my mouth. When I was done, everybody stared. "Maybe it...urp, urp, urp, urp, urp, hic!" "That did not work..." She put three spoons of I don't know what into my mouth. Do I really have to mention how that tasted? "Star, your making me sick..." "Just a minimum amount more..." It kept coming at me and I couldn't stop it.  
  
The last one she tripped. The spoon jabbed me in my eye and the stuff ended up all over me. I couldn't take it anymore. "STARFIRE, LEAVE ME ALONE! THIS JUNK ISN'T HELPING ME!" Big mistake. Her huge green eyes filled up with tears. I went totally blank, I wasn't expecting that. She flew to her room before I could apologise.  
  
I hate it when I'm treated like I'm the bad guy. Yeah, I make mistakes but the glares I get..."I'm thinking I should go apologise now, huh?" I didn't stay around long enough for an answer. I think they were gonna get their torches and pitched forks.  
  
Author's note: Hey guys, before I talk or anything, I would like to thank ~Blackshield~ for noticing a glitch in my story. I fixed it now, so don't worry dudes. And I'm kinda having a contest. Any offers would help greatly. Ok here's the task I'm needing help with.  
  
-What, in my story (including all characters), would be the worst task that anyone could ask Beast Boy to do? The thing that would make him fear the most?-  
  
This will be put in my next chapter...oh and the winner, I will e-mail a good picture of their faverite character or a whole group shot of the titans. So at least there's a reward, lol. So get those brains thinking, because mine has been blocked. 


	8. I'm really sorry

I'm really sorry...  
  
I guess when I'm not thinking straight, I do everything wrong. Some how, somebody makes it right again. Even if they don't realize they're fixing stuff up. Well, after I left the living room, I went to my room. Why? I couldn't face her. I'd never made Starfire cry before. The guilt was rushing on me like that chocolate bar and milkshake mix. If anybody knocked on my door to scold, or beat, or nag, or annoy, or bother, or any of the five put together, I wouldn't open. Make it like I wasn't even here.  
  
"I made her cry." I looked at the floor shamefully. She was never mean to anybody and last time she was mad...she was mad at ME! AWWW MAN! There was a knock at the door. I didn't breath. "Beast Boy?" Jamina called real quietly on the other side of the door. "Oh great!" They had to send Jamina to do it. I was like a bug heading to the zapper. I couldn't hold myself back. "Yeah?" I whispered.  
  
"I need to talk with you." "I know. Your gonna scold me and make me feel horrible and make me say sorry, right?" I opened the door. She looked kinda sad, like she knew what I was feeling. "I'm not gonna make you do anything, Beast Boy. And no, I'm not gonna scold either." I looked out into the hallway. "Where's everybody else?" "In the living room." "They send you?" "No." I leaned against the wall and slid down until I was sitting on the floor. Jamina sat next to me.  
  
I didn't mean to talk first, that meaning I broke the silence, but it was hard. "I didn't mean for it to be like that." Jamina tilted her head, listening to me like she was a psychiatrist. "I guess I was a little annoyed from all the unwanted attention I was getting from everybody." Was I saying this? Me? Not wanting attention? Somebody check my temperature! "It's like Raven said, they were over reacting." I continued. "And Star just tried to make me better. Or feel better, I guess. Then they dragged me away. She was only trying to help me and I threw it in her face. Sooome friend I am." I moaned.  
  
Silence. I looked at the ceiling then at Jamina. "Should I apologize now or later?" She smiled at me, answering my question. I felt so good I could've hugged her. If I had the guts to. She didn't even say anything, that's how good she is! "Um, J?" I got up. And for those who are just dying for me to, no I'm not telling her that I like her. Yet. "Yeah?" Uhhi'm not really good at saying sorry."  
  
What? You saw how long it took me the last time I made Star upset. I was about to have a break down when I finally said sorry. "Just mean it. Don't say it the way you say it to Cyborg." Jamina told me. She has a point. It's not like I mean it when I apologize to Cy. I do to too many things to really be forgiven. I took a deep breath, "Ok, thanks Jamina."  
  
She smiled, "Good luck, green boy, you'll need it." "I know." I mumbled. I dragged myself really slowly, trying to thing of what to say. It was hard. "Just mean it." Jamina had told me. After wandering, successfully not running into anyone, I found myself in front of Starfire's door. "Well, here I go." Knock! Knock! "Who is there?" a stifle, muffled voice asked. "It's me, Beast Boy..." When you're in total peace, it's scary. Your heart starts beating real fast and you don't know what to do.  
  
"Star, I know you're upset at me, and I don't blame you. I'd hate me, too." The door opened a crack. "I do not hate you, Beast Boy. I am just very saddened and confused." I sighed, "I was kinda in a bad mood and I really didn't want my hiccups to be noticed for...uh...certain reasons. Yeah." I smiled at her, hoping this small talk was working. I guess it was because she smiled back. Then the worse thing she could ask came out.  
  
Author's note: Oooo, what could it be? Hmmm. Try, guess, and wait till the next chapter. Hahahaha! 0- How long can you wait?... 


	9. You're Kidding Right!

Author's note: Hey guys! I know you've been waiting and I wanted this to wait a little more but, what the heck? OK, the contest winner is... RobinRox13!!! So, if ya just check out my e-mail on my bio, send me your address and I'll send ya a pic of your fav character. Bad or Good, dun matter! Congrads! Thanks to those who entered/reviewed.  
  
You're Kidding?... Right?  
  
"Beast Boy, this is very unlike my normal behavior, but I must. I will forgive you...if... you...tell Jamina how you truly feel."  
  
My jaw dropped. Was she kidding? She had to be. Right? "Star..." She came out of her room and closed the door behind her, then looked around to make sure it was just us in the hallway. "Beast Boy, you must!" Must I? "Why?" She gave me the huge-please eyes. Kinda like my kitty face. I AM irresistible.  
  
"Much too many times I have seen you do the hanging out with Jamina. But you also hide in the darkness. Times ago, you would not even utter a syllable to her. I want my friends to be happy and filled with happiness and glee. It would be most fulfilling to see that I have helped in something wonderful!"  
  
So, here were my choices.1. Either, do what Star says, being that I might go through the pain and embarrassment of rejection, or 2. Not tell Jamina and live with Starfire never forgiving me. Hmmm. Give me liberty or give me death. I heard that on a cooking show, once. I should've gone with death.  
  
"I can't..." Then, the creepy stare came. She just looked at me like, like...I can't even explain, and I just gave in. "...o....o...ok. I'll try to say...I mean I'll say what I need to..." "OH JOY!" Starfire wrapped by body in a bone- crushing hug. "I am very proud of you, Beast Boy!" "Yeah, yeah. I know..." I muttered. Wish I was as excited as she was. "I shall now retrieve Jamina!" That's when I snapped out of dizziness. "You're gonna what?" "I am going to retrieve Jamina so you may inform her of the good news." She started walking, but I grabbed her arm.  
  
"Uh, not now, Star." She put on a confused face, "What do you mean?" "I mean, I'm not gonna tell her now. Later, ok? I'll tell her later." Much, much later. "But..." "That wasn't part of the deal, Star." I reminded her, shaking my finger. "I said I'd tell her. I didn't say I'd do it now. I need time, you know? And I need good timing when I say it."  
  
Starfire was disappointed, but hey, I was the one who was going to meet the grim reaper early, not her, so I might as well hold it off as long as I can. Footsteps were coming. Did whoever's coming hear us? Starfire tilted a little to see who it was. "Jamina!" NO! Before I could stop her, she ran up to Jamina. "Hey Starfire." She looked at me with a curious look on her face. ...Did she hear?  
  
"Jamina! Beast Boy has wonderful news to tell you!" Starfire said while she jumped up and down. "Really? What's that Beast Boy?" Jamina asked me. "...uh, well...you see...umm" "Yes?" I glanced at Starfire, who was still jumping. No more mustered for her, I'll make sure of that! I got a quick idea and smiled, "Uh, oh yeah! Guess what? Starfire isn't mad at me anymore. We're friends again. And she forgives me!" I smiled brightly.  
  
Jamina returned the smile. "That's great!" I guess she was wondering and walked over here to see what had happened. Phew! I still gotta tell her, though. My answer threw Starfire off balance, literally. She tipped right over. By the time she got up, Jamina had left because Raven was calling her. "Why did you not say..." "Not yet, Star! Not yet! Don't rush me!" I sighed. Like I said before, Starfire likes helping, but when the going gets tough, she makes it a little harder. Sometimes. "And Star?" "Yes?" "It's not a show thing. I don't want everybody staring at me when I do this." She sighed. I draw limits.  
  
I walked to my room to see how I was going to do this. This needed some seroius thinking. And brain food. I pulled out a bag of candy and went into deep thought.  
  
Author's note: Will he do it? You might never know......just kiddin! Heh... 


	10. Saved by the Bell

Saved by the Bell  
  
An hour had gone by and I had nothing. There was just no possible way to say it. Why is it when you want to tell that person, you can't? But you could tell everybody in Gotham and it wouldn't bother you one bit? Things just gotta be so hard.  
  
I threw knacker cracker into my mouth. Those things are good, but sour. I balanced on the back legs of my chair while eating. "Hmmmm." I concentrated more on the candy than what I was really supposed to think about. I knew every time I was going to see Starfire, she was gonna kill me with the nonstop asking when I was gonna ask.  
  
"I'm safe as long as I'm in my room." I said to myself, knowing it would only protect me for only so long. CRACK! "OOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!" I had accidentally popped a jawbreaker into my mouth and crunched it. Yeah, well, my teeth got the crunching. I grabbed my mouth with both hands, holding back tears. Dude, that HURT!  
  
My door flew open and Cyborg walked in. "What was that about?!" he asked, angry. "I thing I boke by teef." I moaned, hands still over my mouth. I swallowed everything in my mouth, not sure if there were any teeth with broken jaw breaker parts.  
  
"Man, I was working on the car. You made me scratch it." He told me. Big deal. He could always fix the car. It would just take a little longer, that's all. "Gee, sorry Cy! Next time when I'm in total pain and misery, I'll make sure to keep the volume down to one." I glared at him. "Is everyone undamaged?"  
  
"Yeah, Star. BB just got his jaw busted by a candy. He'll be fine." Cybrog answered. Starfire walked up to me and took my bag of candy. "These pleasurable tiny balls of sugar must be thrown away." I went to grab them from her, but I was thrown off balance and my chair tipped over backwards. "Ow. No, Star, wait!"  
  
Cyborg just laughed. "Shutup!" I hissed when I passed him out my door. "What are you gonna do to my candy?" I caught up to her because she suddenly stopped. "I am disposing of these sweets. They are preventing you from telling you Jamina!" "No they're not! I'm thinking! It's brain food...my mind is starving." I quickly faked a faint, passing out slowly, landing on the floor in a heap. "Star...fire..." "Beast Boy! What is wrong?! Please? Tell me!" She dropped the bag and knealed next to me.  
  
"I ne..ed..." She looked like she was going to freak out. "Must...have...candy..." She reached for the bag, spilling half the bag out on the floor. Great move, Star... "My mind...it's going blank..." I didn't really want her to shove the candy in my mouth, but at least it was in my mouth and not on the floor. "Thanks. I'm better now. Back to thinking!" I traveled back to my room. Cyborg was still there. He had watched my little show.  
  
"I can't believe she really believed you." I smiled, "It's called talent my friend." "So what was that about you telling Jamina something?" he asked me. I told him me and Starfire's deal. "Oh man, you stepped into something big, huh?" "You're telling me." I replied.  
  
"I just haaaad to explode at her." Cyborg shrugged. "You're a ticking time bomb." What was he talking about? Forget it. I don't have time for this. "You can't just tell her?" Cy brought up. "You can't just tell Raven?" I threw back at him. He stood quiet. "I thought so."  
  
Meow! "Get out!" I picked up shadow and tossed him out. "Don't get angry at Shadow." Why doesn't he see that the cat is a menace? Why??? "I'm not angry at Shadow. He's just always in my room; I don't know why, but he is. "He likes ya. He hisses at everybody else and scratches." "He hisses at me, too." "Did he ever scratch you? Or try to bite you?" I thought about it. "No."  
  
"Yup, maybe cus you're like part every animal? It's something, cus he doesn't hurt you, and every time I see him you're around." I raised my arms. I wasn't about to get buddy-buddy with Shadow. He's Raven's cat. He should hang around her, not me. "Cyborg?" "Yeah?" I scratched my head, "Uh, why did you buy Shadow in the first place?"  
  
I wanted an answer. But for a good ten minutes, all I heard was crickets chirping. "Come on, dude! I'm not gonna email the president telling him you like Raven. I just wanna know the reason." "Well, I...thought it might...you know, help me out. I chose black on purpose. I made sure it was a black cat. An I named it Shadow. It's Raven-like..." He was uncomfortable telling me this, but it was out.  
  
I had never really talked to Cy about him and Raven, his being quiet about it so much, I never thought about bringing it up before. As long as Jamina doesn't know yet, I was always fine. Well, that wasn't going to be the same thing anymore.  
  
"What are you...?" "I am sorry, Jamina. But, I must insist! This is very, very important!" I moved to an angle to see shadows on the wall. Starfire's and Jamina's shadows! "Ohh no! Not now!" Cyborg shifted, "When, then? If you never tell her, you'll never know if she likes you back. Be yourself and take what comes." I looked at him confused. "Dude! You have got to lay off the fortune cookies!" They were getting closer. Jamina was obviously putting up some kinda fight to hold back. I could tell she had something to do.  
  
That was giving me time. "Come on." I pulled Cyborg into my room and shut the door. "Help me block this thing!" Cyborg folded his arms. "You want me to what?" "Duuude!" "Let me out. You hide if you want, but I have tv to watch." "Too late, you should've told me that BEFORE I started." I had already put my chair, tv, and shoved blankets under the door so it wouldn't slide open.  
  
"Beast Boy?!" Starfire's voice projected. I shook my head at Cyborg. But he ignored my pleading and answered, "He's here." "Beast Boy open the door. You must tell Jamina, now!" "Tell me what?! Why can't you tell me Star?!" Jamina was there. "It will be better told by Beast Boy. Believe me, Jamina. It will be a wonderful story to be told." Starfire banged on the door, "Beast Boy, if you do not open this door immediately, I will!"  
  
"She'll what?" I whispered. "Uhh..." Cyborg pointed to my door. "What the...?!" Fingerprints started ingraving into my door. "What are you doing, Starfire?!" I yelled. "I am opening your door!" she answered. My door flew off its hinges and was thrown to the side. "AHHHHH!" I tried to get away, but Star had me by my neck. "What's going on?" Jamina asked Cyborg. "I have nothing to do with this. Don't ask me." he said.  
  
"Tell her!" Starfire put me facing Jamina. I felt so completely stupid, its not even funny. Imagine that happening to you. Yeah, just wrong and nerve racking. Jamina shrugged, "Star claims that you have some important news to tell me?" She folded her hands together, "So, please...to end this," she whispered, looking at Star nervously, "what do you need to tell me?"  
  
I glared at Starfire and then looked at Cyborg to see if he could lend any help or support, but his face was blank. Well, the plunge I guess. "J- Jamina, I....I...so-rta..kinda...well...you..see...I really...uh..." "Tell her!!!" Starfire yelled at me impatently. Leave me alone! I'm trying real hard here! "I'M TRYING!" I yelled back.  
  
I turned to Jamina. Jamina looked scared. I don't blame her. I'd be scared too if my friends were yelling at each other and you didn't know what in the world was going on. I was trying, I really was. It just refused to come out. Not my fault! Great support by the way. Cyborg, a motionless puppet, watching the soap opera that was going on here, and Starfire, my very, very, VERY, did I say very?, impatent friend who started this insanity.  
  
I took a deep breath, "I li-"RING! RING! RING! The alarm! "Titans!" Robin called. Jamina ran with Cyborg right after her. I smiled ear to ear as I passed a very shocked Starfire, "Maybe next time, Star, eh?" We all ran outside to go chase down the dude reeking havoc, but before we left, I looked to the sky and just smiled. "Somebody up there must like me!" I laughed.  
  
Author's note: Personally, I liked this chapter. I mean I like all off them, but I think it's gonna be one off my favorites. There's still a lot more to this story. Good thing you guys like to read. And I hope I haven't disappointed anyone, while writing this fic. Well, like always, I hope you like the story and Review on what you think. Thanks! Later for now! 


	11. Starfire's let out, Plus some buttkickin...

Starfire's let out, Plus Butt-Kicking  
  
I didn't want to, you know, get Cyborg out of his 'zone', but his driving is real bad. When he's in a rush, that is. Regular, he's fine, but when we need a checkpoint, he speeds. It's awesome! But, I noticed that Jamina was turning colors. Not good, especially because she was sitting next to me. "Uhhm, Cy?"  
  
"Yeah?" He was concentrating on the road. "Could you...slow down a little?" The car screeched a little, but kept the pace. "You? Want me to slow down?!" I was always telling him to go faster. It was a shock to him. He looked at me in the rear view mirror and I nodded my head towards Jamina slightly. "Oh." He got the message and started to slow down.  
  
She started to take deep breaths like Raven had told her to before. Yeah, before. Jamina always gets car-sick when Cyborg speeds. "Are...you ok?" I asked her quietly. "A little. Thanks." she breathed. I smiled. I did good. "How much longer?" wined Raven. "Not much." answered Robin. Something on the dash-board caught my attention. It was shiny and round. That was never there before.  
  
"Hey, Cy?" "Yeah?" I leaned towards the front. "What's that?" I pointed to the button. "Something new I just installed into the car. I haven't tried it out yet, so don't push it!" he said, more telling Starfire than me. What could it be? Jamina looked at me and noticed the expression on my face. "Don't get any ideas." "I'm not gonna press it..." "He said not to, Beast Boy..." "I know, I know!"  
  
It was so, shiny. So, round. So, calling me against my will. I just had to find out what it did! Slowly, I inched closer to the edge of my seat. Jamina was talking to Raven. This was my chance. It was now or never, and I wasn't going to stand for never. "But-ton, but-ton, I'm gonna push the but-ton. It's allllllll me!" I whispered.  
  
"So what does THIS do?" I leaned over the front seats and pushed the button. "BEAST BOY!!!" I shot back into my seat and started sinking into it. How was I supposed to know that was the turbo button?! No one told me! It was like a roller coaster, zooming through the streets, everyone inside the car screaming. Cyborg tried to control it the best he could. I could hardly move, that's how fast it was going!  
  
Well, we got to the place faster. At least there's that. When the car finally stopped, everyone gave me the group glare. I smiled innocently, "Uhh, oops?" "Beast Boy?" Cyborg yanked me out of the car. "Yeah?" "What did I say before?" I shuffled my feet. "Not to touch the button?" Cyborg nodded, "Right. And what did you do?" "I pressed the button." He grabbed the front of my shirt, "YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN US ALL KILLED!"  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry! I won't press it again, all right?" He let go. "You better not." A huge glob of slime hit me right in my face. "Ahhhh..." I wiped it off. A number eight ball flew right passed my head, almost taking my ear with it. "Watch it!" I yelled. We all ran into the casino. Plasmas was breaking everything, pool tables, slot machines, everything.  
  
Who keeps waking this guy up? Whoever they are, they're not helping. "When do these guys give up?" said Cyborg, shooting at Plasmas with his cannon arm. It blasted right though him. Plasmas turned around, throwing sludge at Cyborg. I changed into a gorilla and threw a pool table at him. It stuck inside his stomach. That looked a little weird. He threw his chest out and shot it back out at Raven.  
  
Cyborg shot the table before it hit Raven, exploding it into two pieces that practically hit Robin and Starfire. Only thinking of Raven is gonna hurt us...well, I shouldn't talk. Heh. I was making sure Jamina was ok, every now and then. And Robin was doing the same for Star. I wonder if girls do that for guys? Or do they just wait till we're practically dead to take care of us?  
  
Now that I think about it, maybe it's better that they take care of us instead. We get more attention. Hey, if it works that way, we should try to get hurt more often! It'd be worth it! Jamina was freezing Plasmas's arms with her ice claw, while Raven was throwing him back by throwing slot machines at him. Money flew everywhere.  
  
With all this money, I could buy twenty mopeds. But it wasn't mine. Starfire blasted Plasmas the same time Cyborg did, causing pieces of him to explode all over the place, including on me. I looked at the money on the floor that was covered in slime. "Dude! You're wasting money!" Plasmas roared at me. I changed into a tiger and clawed at him, "Don't you roar at me, you blob of puke."  
  
Jamina froze him, while Raven knocked him back with slot machines. Robin tied his feet and he fell. When she was done, me and Cyborg put a case on Plasmas that filled up with yellow sleeping gas. After a while, the goo melted away, showing the guy sleeping. "Does he know he messes stuff up when he's awake?" I asked. Robin shrugged, "Who knows? He just needs to be somewhere quiet."  
  
Raven tapped the glass, "Can he break out of this if he wakes up?" "He can't wake up as long as the sleeping gas is in there. I made sure there was enough to keep him sleeping no matter how loud the noise is outside of the container. I wouldn't let him hurt y-anybody." I smiled. Cy caught himself in time. Raven didn't hear...or did she? Well, if she did, she ignored it.  
  
The car that picks up the dudes that need more attention to came and got Plasmas. I stretched. "Well, that's two in one day, now I'm tired...and thirsty." I wanted a slurpy. Starfire blocked my pathway to the slurpy shop. "Can I help you?" I asked. "Yes! You can tell Jamina. Now that the fight is over and we are victorious, you can now and finally, tell Jamina..." Not again!  
  
I looked behind me to see that Cyborg was talking to Robin. I guess maybe about Raven. He was starting to let everyone know...person by person, as long as no one told Raven. "Beast Boy, are you paying attention to what I am telling you?" I sorta nodded. "Excellent! Then you will tell Jamina that you have true and meaningful feelings for her!" Starfire squealed. My eyes widened and my stomach dropped. Everyone froze.  
  
Jamina looked at me, and I felt myself turn redder than the color red itself. Starfire had practically yelled that last one and everyone heard it. I wasn't prepared for that one! Starfire looked at everyone, "What is wrong?" I slinked behind Starfire slowly, trying to block my view of Jamina. Now what? What do I do now? Now she knows and I can't talk to her! My loss for words reminds me of when I first met her.  
  
Starfire kept asking what was wrong. The silence of everybody was questioning her. "You said that kinda LOUD, Starfire..." I said, grinding my teeth. After a while, everyone got into the car like nothing had happened. I think they knew how I felt; Raven whispered to Starfire what happened and why me and Jamina were so quiet. When we got home, I aimed for the couch and just let myself drop on it.  
  
I sighed. I really wanted to tell her on my time. Key word is 'I'. Yeah, even though it would've been hard, I wanted to tell her. And not in front of everybody! Thinking of what happened made me feel that pit in my stomach again. Deeper though. Everyone went to the kitchen. Or, so I thought. "Beast Boy?" Jamina had stayed behind. Oh, great...I sank into the couch.  
  
"Umm, about before...with Starfire..." She sat next to me. Here it comes... "I don't want to disappoint you, but..." My heart sank and my ears drooped, terrified of what I was going to hear. I sighed sadly and got ready to take anything that came.  
  
Author's note: Ba-ba-bum! (lol) I know that you guys have been waiting for this. So I made it come earlier than planed. But what the heck, you guys deserved it! There's loads more just to tell you! Read and Review! I just love cliff hangers! Don't you?! 


	12. Jamina's Answer

Jamina's Answer  
  
I got up, then sat back down. I was gonna hear it sooner or later anyway. Why wait? "You don't like me like that and you think I'm a loser..." I mumbled sadly, looking down at my feet. Jamina tilted her head a little. "That's not what I was gonna say." she answered.  
  
My heart lifted a little, "It wasn't?" She shook her head. "Then what were you going to say?" I asked, rumming my fingers on my lap. "Well, I didn't want to disappoint you or anything, but I think it's really funny." I stopped moving. I was too confused to move. "Funny?" Did she think it was some kind of joke? That's not what I wanted...  
  
She nodded, smiling, "Well, you were going through so much trouble to keep it quiet, and Starfire yells it out. You should have seen your face." I sighed. "Well, you know now." Jamina looked at the floor, "Mmmm..." I raised an eyebrow, "What?" I asked curiously. "That's the other part of me not wanting to disappoint you."  
  
I jumped up. "You KNEW?!" "Well..." I felt like I had fire in me, "WHO TOLD?!" Jamina bit her bottom lip, "I'm not gonna say..." I clenched my fists, "Who told?" "I'm not going to tell!" "Why?" "Because I don't like ratting people out; I don't rat you out." That was true, but THIS was different. "Jamina, I won't stop asking you..." "Beast Boy..." "Who told?" "Nope." "Who told?" "Nope."  
  
I couldn't take this. I threw myself at her feet and begged. Sad. I know. I was doing it. "Pleeeeeeeaaaaaasssseeeee???" Jamina took in a deep breath and let it out, "Why does it matter?" "I want to know who I can't tell things to anymore." "I doubt you won't tell her things anymore." She quickly put both hands over her mouth in shock. I smiled, "Thank you, Jamina. You're a big help!" I marched back and forth, "It's either Star or Raven...Well, in Star's diary..."  
  
"What?!" I froze in place. I was dead if she told. "You read Starfire's diary?" she whispered, looking around making sure Starfire wasn't in earshot. "....no. I skimmed it. There's a difference." I noted. "Ooooo, Starfire's gonna be so upset when she finds out..." I put on my guiltiest puppy eyes, "You're gonna tell her?" Jamina thought about it.  
  
"If you promise you won't blow up at the person, when I tell you who told." That was going to be hard but this deal was against me. What is with this today? Me making wrong deals...Uhh, I need to stop doing that. "Fine, but can I blow up here?" Jamina folded her arms, "You're missing the point." "No, I caught the point right here in my brain."  
  
"OK. Don't attack me or anything..." I couldn't do that if I tried. "Uhuh." I smiled. "Raven told me." Doomsday was written all over my face and Jamina read it. "Remember what you said, Beast Boy!" she reminded, warning me. "Wh-how long...have you known?" I asked.  
  
Jamina stood up and put her hands behind her back, "...a while." "How long is a while?" "...a long time." So a long time? I had been trying so hard to keep this quiet and she already knew? "If you knew...then why didn't you tell me?!" She shrugged.  
  
We stopped talking because it was really quiet. I turned around. Everyone was walking out of the kitchen. Great, Raven was walking out right after Robin, who was first. I started to walk over, but I was pulled back. Is it something that girls have that lets them read our minds or what? Some spooky power, that's all I'm saying.  
  
Raven sat on the couch and opened her book and Cy sat in front of the tv. I flopped next to him. "So,...what did she say?" he whispered. "Stuff." I mumbled back. "Man, that doesn't tell me anything." "I'll tell ya later." "Bad stuff or good?" "Bad." Cy gave me a pity look. I got the message. "It's not like that, dude. It's about something...else." I finished, looking Raven's way.  
  
Five minutes later, Cy got up to go work out. That's basically all he does besides eat, recharge himself, and kick butt. And the occasional video gaming. Plus his new hobby, watch the Raven. I got up to go to my room, when I was yanked into the hallway by Jamina. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it!" I said, putting my hands up. "I'm not blaming you for anything. I just wanna ask you something."  
  
"What?" I was hoping it wasn't one of those stupid questions like 'why do you like me' or 'are you sure you like me'. "Does Cyborg like Raven?" I stared at her blankly. "...uh...why?" "Just answer me." I looked around, "Yeah, he does, but don't tell him I told you." Jamina smiled, "And you were mad at Raven for telling." "Well, she told YOU. I didn't tell Raven about Cyborg. See, that's not the same thing!"  
  
"Calm down." I stopped, "Why did you want to know?" She looked at me slowly, "Well...every time I see him he's always trying to talk to her or something like that. I could tell he liked her, but I needed to make sure." I thought about something. "Jamina, does Raven like Cy?" She shrugged, "I'm not sure. It's hard to tell with Raven. And I've never asked her before."  
  
I guess Jamina was figuring something out because she stayed really quiet. "Will you help me?" she asked, suddenly. "Su-wait. With what?" I asked. I was always willing to help anybody, but I needed to know what I was gonna do. "Well, I want to try to get Raven and Cyborg together." "You gotta be joking. No way am I helping out Raven! And don't ask why, because you know!"  
  
"Well, then do it for Cyborg..." I shook my head, "Na-uh." "You wouldn't do it for your best friend?" Nope. "There's a lot of things I haven't done for Cyborg and never will. Now that you know my answer, I'll be on my way..." I was this close to being home free. That was until she asked, "Would you do it for me?" Awwww, she had to get me somehow.  
  
"Jaaaaaammmiiinnaa!" I wined. "Pwease?" NO! She was guilt sucking me! That was so not cool! But, she was pouting at me. And I COULDN'T SAY NO! I bit my tongue. "Mmmm..." That's the closest I can ever get to saying no to her. I was beaten, "...fine..." I sighed. "Thank you!" she jumped and hugged me. I forgot what I was upset about and smiled brightly. Go me, go me, go me!  
  
"Now all we need is a small plan for big happenings." She said. "Huh?" I wasn't paying attention. "Who else is helping you?" I ask her. "Nobody but you and me." She answered. "Are you gonna ask anyone else?" "Nope. If I do, then it might be too many of us and they'll catch on quick, you know what I mean?" I nodded. I was the chosen one.....YEAH!  
  
Author's note: Sorry for the wait, people! [dodges from thrown food] Don't hurt me! I'm working on two stories and I'm thinking about writing a third one, but not until I finish at least one of these. OK? Happy now? Oh yeah, and review on this one! (lol) Nacho Cheese! 


	13. Mission Impossible

Mission Impossible  
  
I threw the envelope on the floor and pushed it under the door with my foot. That wasn't too hard. Jamina made it sound like it would be the most difficult thing in the world to do. I shrugged and turned around. "What are you doing?" Whoa, Raven! Where did she come from?  
  
"What are you doing?" she repeated. "Uhhh nothing! I was just..." I looked around, "looking for Cyborg..." Raven's expression stayed the same, "He's in the kitchen." "Uh, yeah, thanks." I laughed nervously. "You're tense. What did you do?" "Nothing!" Whatever you do, don't go in your room now! "So, watcha been doing, Raven?" I asked, putting my hands behind my back.  
  
She kept walking, with me following, "That's none of your business." I sighed. She'd never change. I just hope this plan will work. Raven walked the length of the hallway and glanced back at me, "Why are you following me? Don't you have anything better to do?" I shook my head, "Nope." "It's very annoying. Go follow Jamina. Or find Cyborg. That's what you were going to do right?" I stopped, "Yeah. Kay. Later."  
  
I went to the kitchen, while Raven muttered things about me needing a hobby and leaving her alone. You know, Raven might blow my head off if I ever said this out loud, but she's kinda like a sister to me. ...And I'm the evil little brother that does things little brothers do, even though we're the same age. MWAHAHA!...Anyway,... obviously, Cy doesn't feel that way about Raven, so that's why we're helping him out. Without him knowing it, me and Jamina are gonna put Cyborg and Raven on a blind date.  
  
That was Jamina's plan. She typed a letter, so they wouldn't recognize the handwriting, to each of them saying an admirer would be waiting at a certain table of eighty-ninth street. There, are best restaurants, stores, and party places. And in the middle of the street is a giant red dragon. Not real, but it looks it, and it glows a redish color. On the bottom, is a pond that the dragon rests in, so there's little fish in it. You could climb the dragon and on the top is the best view of the whole place. But it's real high, so not many people climb it. There's also chairs and a canopy.  
  
That gotta be cool to have a picnic on top of a glowing dragon. Good thing is that it's for couples only, so we're hoping that eventually Cy and Raye will go to it. .....I should take Jamina some time...Right...so, uh, I went to the kitchen and Cy was there, just like Raven said he would be. "Hey Cy!" I greeted cheery. Cyborg gave me a curious look, "Who gave you happy pills today?" "Nobody! I'm just a happy-go-lucky kinda guy! I feel great!" I said, making a superman pose.  
  
"Did Jamina say something to you?" My smile disappeared quickly, "Waddya mean?" "Well, you're too happy." "Oh." I sighed relief. I thought he figured us out. "No. So, uh, what have YOU been doing, good buddy?" Cyborg got up and searched the fridge for a soda, "Nothing. I just got in from a fight with Robin." "Again?" Cyborg and Robin have been arguing for a while now. I'm just hoping this isn't gonna lead to somebody leaving again.  
  
"Yeah, I KNOW he took my system filer. He says he doesn't have it and that he never took it. He's really bad at lying..." he muttered. System filer? What's a system filer? "Uh, what IS a system filer?" I asked. Cyborg finished his soda and crushed it on his head, "Ya know, it's that small, circleish, gray chip? It says 'Cyborg' on it. Bout...as big as a cd?" he discribed. I swallowed hard. "Was it important?" He nodded, "Yeah, it has all the guys we've fought, their weaknesses, and if they're in jail or not."  
  
I started to sweat, "Do you have a double?" Cyborg shook his head, "Nope, that's our one and only. I've been saving stuff on that disk from the time we first started the team." My heart was pacing quicky, "Weeeell, I hope you guys work it out, gotta go!" I raced out of the kitchen and sat on the couch before Cyborg could ask anything. How was I supposed to know that was a system filer? Cy should keep his stuff in safer places, like... where I can't find them! It's probably halfway to Atlantis by now.  
  
I thought I could teach Shadow how to fetch, but cats are to darn lazy! Not my fault he missed it and it flew out the window! A hand grabbed my shoulder and I jumped, "What?!" Jamina stepped back in surprise, "It's just me!" With all the suspense of everything that's happening, I'm gonna give myself a heart attack! "Did you not get caught?" she whispered. "Hey...you could at LEAST have some trust in me..." She folded her arms. "I didn't." I answered quickly.  
  
"Really?" I nodded, "Yeah...I almost did..." Jamina rolled her eyes, "Beast Boy..." I shook my finger, "BUT, I didn't." She sat next to me, "Now, all we have to do is wait for tonight." I tilted my head, "Why? What's tonight?" She put her face in her hands, "Uhh, Beast Boy! The Cy/Raye date!" she whispered. "So...?" I was totally lost with where she was going. "We need to follow them!"  
  
"What?! Why do we need to follow them?" I moaned, pulling my hair. "Shhh! Don't say it so loud! We need to make sure it goes right!" "And what do we do if it goes wrong? Say, Oh hey guys, we just happen to be here to make everything all better!" Jamina thought. "I'll have to think on that one, but we can't be noticed." "Jamina...the wrestling match is on tonight! I can't miss..." I looked at Jamina, who's head was a little tilted and eyes were huge. I sighed, "Why do I even bother?"  
  
She smiled, "Thank you! You're the best." "Yeah, I know." "Just think, you'll be helping two of your friends have a good time tonight." "Or, I'll be sending two of my friends to the worst night of their lives." I muttered.  
  
I played video games with Jamina until seven. Cyborg passed us, "I'll see you guys later." "Where ya going?" I asked. "Uh, eighty-ninth street." Me and Jamina smiled at each other, "One down." I whispered. "One to go." Jamina replied. Ten minutes later, Raven was on her way out. I shut off the game system and stretched, "Time to go, huh?" Jamina got up, "Let's wait a couple of minutes, for them to get ahead." I nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"Ok, lets go." I started to walk to the door with Jamina, but then ran to the tv. "Wait!" Jamina looked at me confused, "What?" I set the remote and smiled, "Ok. I just had to set the VCR to record. Can't miss my wrestling!" Jamina laughed and walked out the door with me right behind her. 


	14. Taking out the Mission

Takin Out The Mission  
  
We followed Raven to eighty-ninth street. Tonight was definitely a party night there, the lights were lazering all over the place and the clubs were blasting the music. The dragon was lighting its usual red and its eyes were a fiery red, too. "So, where did you set them up to go?" I asked, loudly because of the music.  
  
"Follow me." said Jamina, and she walked, trying not to be noticed, through the packs of teens that were there already partying. While I was following Jamina, some old lady grabbed my face, "Is that face paint?!" she yelled at me, her breath reeking pickles and onions, making me feel sick to my stomach. "NO, it's NOT!" I yelled at her, pulling her hands off my face.  
  
My cheeks were gonna be sore for weeks! "There!" Jamina pointed to a table, where Raven was already sitting. "But, where's Cyborg?" she questioned. I rubbed my cheeks, "I dunno." Jamina looked at me, "What's on your face?" I stopped rubbing my cheeks, "What? What's on my face?" She squinted, "Some kinda sauce?" "Uhhh, dude, that's gross! It was that lady!" I said, realizing that the stuff on my face was on my hands, and it was yellowish.  
  
"I'll be back." I went to find the bathroom or at least a napkin. The bathroom was closer, so I started to walk to it, but turned around and ran into a Sushi-Go-Round place. I grabbed a napkin and wiped my face as I looked to make sure the coast was clear. Cyborg was heading my way, not a good thing! If he saw me, he'd know it was a set up or something like that.  
  
You never know what a rampaging Cyborg might do...I waited for him to pass, then I walked back to where Jamina was supposed to be, but she wasn't there. I stood confused. "Where?" I looked around, but I couldn't find her. "Did something happen to her?" I said. I sat down glumly, "Great, I lost her." I watched the colors on the dragon change from dark red to light red. I looked over to the table where Raven was sitting at. Cyborg still hadn't come. "Maybe he did while I...no! He was walking around. Why isn't he there yet? Girls don't like it when the guys are late..."  
  
"Beast Boy!" I turned my head to see Jamina walking towards me, holding a bag. I got up, "Where did you go?!" "To get food. Why?" "Don't do that when I'm gone. You just disappeared." Jamina's face softened and she smiled, "Aww, don't worry about me. Here, got your favorite." She handed me a smaller bag that was inside the one she was holding. I could smell the garlic from where I was standing, even with the bag closed.  
  
"Garlic fries!" I mumbled, as I shoved a handful in my mouth. "Thanks!" "Yeah...here." She handed me a smaller package. I looked inside, it was Tic Tacs. "Hey...!" She smiled and glanced at where Raven was sitting, "Where is he?!" "I saw him when I was walking towards the bathrooms. He looked a little nervous..."  
  
"Oh, no! He's gonna leave Raven there waiting forever!" Jamina sighed, "Maybe this WAS a bad idea..." Ok, Jamina admitting defeat. This was throwing me off by a long shot. This wasn't like her. I had to take this into my own hands, for her sake. "Don't give up yet, J..." I said, searching the crowds for Cyborg. Hmmmm, THERE! He was pacing back and forth like one of those ducks in those water games.  
  
I changed into a mouse and scurried passed all the feet, avoiding getting stepped on. I crept into an ally and watched Cyborg from my closer spying spot. I switched from mouse to cat in less than a mil-second and jumped on a trash can. If only I could get his attention to Raven, or Raven's attention to Cyborg, then at least they'd know they were both here and show each other the letters or anything along the line of that.  
  
Some guy came skating on roller blades and crashed right where I was hiding. I hissed at him and he got up quickly, screaming about strays having rabies. The over turned trash had a valuable piece of treasure in it. I went normal and grabbed the slingshot. "Perfect condition, why would anyone wanna throw one of these out?" Cyborg was holding the letter out and reading it. Oh, beauuuuutiful!  
  
I grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a water bottle, and shot it at Cyborg. Direct hit in the head! He dropped the paper and looked around. Like he was gonna find out who did it in this mess of crowds? The paper flew around and with the help of wind under the intended table. "Now let's work some magic!" I said smiling, heading back over to Jamina.  
  
I sat next to Jamina and smiled, "Back." "What did you...?" I pointed at the table, "Look." Jamina looked in the direction I was pointing in and gasped, "He's walking over!" She looked at me curiously, "How did you get him to do that? He doesn't know you're here right?" I shook my head, "Nope. I just got his attention towards Raven. And it worked...I think." I guess Cyborg realized who's table the paper flew under, because his systems froze.  
  
"Oh, that's great, Cy." I muttered, "Just mess it up while it's going good. Go ahead, I don't mind. It's only on MY time..." I went back to my fries, now I give up. I did what I could. Jamina grabbed my arm, making me throw a couple of fries at people. People get mad at the stupidest things...so what if some had ketchup on them? "What?" "Raven, noticed him! She got up! And...is talking to him!"  
  
"Uhuh...can we go now?" I asked, as I continued to eat my fries. "No! We need to try our best to make sure the whole night goes right!" I stopped eating and glared at Cy and Raven, "They better appreciate what we're doing for them..." "They can't know we're doing this." Jamina brought up. "Even if things go real good and they end up together?" I wined. "Well, ...if it works that way."  
  
"Anything done by me? I doubt that it'll work that good." "Stop moaning and groaning." I stuck my tongue out at her and she threw some of my fries at me. I laughed and looked back at the table, "Uh-oh." "What?" Jamina asked me. "They're gone." She looked where I was looking and got up quickly, "We gotta get outta this spot." I threw out the garbage and scratched my head, "Why?"  
  
"They could be anywhere! They'd see us." She folded her arms and tilted her head in thought, "Where could we go that we could see them, but they wouldn't be able to see us?" A light bulb must have flashed bright in my head. I smiled, "The top of the dragon?" Jamina looked up and squinted, "There's a place up there?" "Yeah, they have chairs and you can see the whole area. Not a lot of people go there because it's high..."  
  
"Great idea, let's go!" We walked around the water, searching for the bottom of the stairs. The dragon is huge, so we had to walk all the way to the other side. Right when we were about to climb the first step, our names were called out.  
  
"Beast Boy? Jamina?" We stopped in our tracts and spun around. Staring at us were none other than Raven and Cyborg. We were so dead. And busted. "Heeeeeey there, you two!" I said, smiling. "What are you guys doing here?" Cyborg asked. "You weren't following me, were you?" Cyborg poked a finger at my chest. "Uhhh..." Why do I have to get caught?! "Of course not!" Jamina put in.  
  
"Then what are you two doing here?" Raven opened up. I took a deep breath, "We're here because...we're...uhh..." Jamina grabbed my hand and laced our fingers, "Because we're on a date." That threw all three of us off balance. I felt the heat rushing to my face. "You're on a date?!" Cyborg and Raven said together. "We're on a date?!" I repeated. Jamina stomped on my foot, "EYY-I MEAN, yeah. What she said."  
  
Cyborg looked at me and smiled, "So that's why you were so happy eariler..." I looked at him confused, "What?" "In the kitchen. You were too happy and excited to be normal. I knew there was something behind it." "Uhh..." "Yup, Beast Boy asked me this morning if I'd like to go out with him tonight and I said sure." Jamina cut me off, thankfully. The magical, musical words rang through my ears like silver bells, but ran over my stomach like a steam roller, because I knew it wasn't true.  
  
But, it's cool to pretend, right? "Way to go, BB!" Cy cheered. This was killing me. Even though it was a lie, my face was burning. I took a deep breath in and wished that I could just through myself into the cool pond right next to me. "So what are YOU doing here?" I jetted in. "It's really confusing. We need to put a puzzle together." said Raven. Me an Jamina looked at each other. "...So you came...together?" I continued.  
  
"Sort of." Raven answered. "Well, uh, have fun solving your puzzle or whatever." I waved. They waved back and started to walk off, "Have fun on your date." Jamina waved, while I stood behind her where she couldn't see me smiling. "That was WAY too close!" she breathed as she turned to face me. "Sorry about the...ya know. If it bothered you or anything..." she apologized.  
  
"It didn't bother me at all!" I said, smiling. I couldn't help, but smile. I don't need to hide myself like Raven does. I'm free to do whatever I want! Well, not everything, but... "So, what now?" I said, breaking the awkward silence. "Well, I have a feeling that they'll be here for a while, so we can go home, I guess." She shrugged.  
  
"OR...we could hang around here a little longer?" I asked. She looked at me, a little surprised I asked, I'm thinking, but she smiled and nodded. I bowed and threw my arm out, "After you!" She passed me and grabbed my hand on her way, "Come on, green boy!"  
  
Author's note: Hey guys! I hope you were in the mood to read, because this was a longin! (lol) I'm thinking now this in my favorite next to the other one I had said before. I made this one have twists and stuff! There is more, my favorite people! What's gonna happen to Cy and Raye? You'll find out soon!  
  
ME:[hugs BB] My favorite green boy! BB: I'm your only green boy. ME: ...oh yeah! 


	15. Spending the night out

Author's Note: Everyone, I am so sorry for not updating this sooner! I needed some serious brain storming because I needed to know what was going to happen next. One thing leads to another, you know the deal. I was just really thinking this through. Sorry again and please don't kill me! Mwah  
  
Spending the Night Out  
  
We went the opposite way that Cy and Raven went. We didn't want them thinking anything but what we had told them. Or more, what Jamina had told them. At first, we just walked around, not sure of where to go. I still had my mind on going on top of the dragon, but not right now. "Soooo...what are we gonna do?" I asked.  
  
"Well, you wanted to hang out here longer, right? You decide." Jamina told me. "No, you should pick." "No, you should." "I don't have any ideas." My stomach growled. My stomach knew what to do. "You're still hungry?" Jamina asked. I half nodded, "Well, that what my stomach's telling me."  
  
I looked around at all the restaurants, "What to eat..what to eat...?" I looked at Jamina, "What do you wanna eat?" "You're the hungry one. Wait, this going to end up like before." She spun around pointing at different places. "Eeny, menie, miney, moe, where I point is where we'll go."  
  
A Chinese Buffet! Good choice! We walked in and all the good smells zoomed right into my nose. I grabbed a plate and got on line. I stacked my plate full of mash potatoes, rice, salads, and basically anything I could get my hands on that wasn't meat. I sat where Jamina was and started eating. After two egg rolls, I noticed she wasn't eating anything. "You okay?" I asked her. She nodded and told me she wasn't hungry.  
  
"If you're thinking about Cy and Raven, they'll be fine." I said. "I know." Something was bothering her, but I was still too hungry to figure out what. The waiter came over and asked us if we needed anything. We shook our heads, but he kept coming back. After a while, a different waiter came with a tray and offered us the food on it. "What is it?" I asked, taking an end and looking at the sauce dipped thing.  
  
"Koala meat rapped in kangaroo skin dipped in steak sauce." He answered, smiling. I immediately felt sick, especially now that I was holding this thing, and put it down, "No, thank you..." I managed to say without throwing up. "How do people eat this?" I said, putting it in a napkin and pushing it towards Jamina, who pushed it back to me. "I don't want it!" she whispered. "Like I do?" I whispered back. We had to whisper because the people in the next table had ordered a whole platter of it and were chomping it down.  
  
"Next time ask what it is before you take it!" said Jamina. I nodded, answering her and getting the gross feeling away from me. After I ate, Jamina, didn't eat anything, we walked around. We hadn't seen or heard from Cyborg or Raven, which was good. We wanted it that way. But, I guess I spoke too soon...  
  
We were about to climb the dragon, once again, when I was pulled back. "What the...? Oh hey guys!" I plastered a grin. Now what? "Do you guys know if Robin and Starfire are in the tower?" Jamina thought, "They were there when we left, but I think Starfire was heading to the mall." Raven nodded and checked something off on a small paper she was holding. "What's that?" I asked, looking over her shoulder. She hates when I do that, which is why she quickly hid it and pushed me back, "Information for me. Not you."  
  
"Okay, miss loneness!" I said, moving my glance to Cyborg. "Are you guys still working on what ever it was?" He nodded and whispered, "Her idea."  
  
"Okay, can you let us in on Operation Secret, please?" I joked. "No." was my answer straight from Raven herself. "So how's your guys date going?" Cyborg changed the conversation quickly. Something was going on. It was my mission in life to find out what.  
  
Jamina talked to Cyborg while I inched closer to Raven each second. She looked at me a couple of times, but when she did, I stopped and looked around like nothing.  
  
"Stop." She told me. "What?" "You know what. Now stop, before I make you."  
  
I smiled, "Can't I just see? What's so bad if I do?" Raven took a deep breath in. I wasn't getting anywhere with this...Raven was taking the paper out again, but she wasn't showing me.  
  
I waited for the perfect timing and grabbed the paper. She held on to it and didn't let go, but yelled at me to. "Beast Boy, I'm warning you...!"  
  
"Give it to me, Raven!" We tugged on it, I wasn't gonna let it go! I guess I should have, because the sheet ripped and sent me flying right into the pond. As if that wasn't bad enough, I accidentally pulled in Jamina with me.  
  
"Beast Boy!" Jamina yelled at me. Oooooh, it's always me. When will my luck change?! We went home, all of us, and Jamina went to her room to change. She kinda glared at me on her way.  
  
She's never really been mad at me before. I didn't mean to pull her in...it's Raven's fault! I sat on the couch, all wet, not really caring. Cyborg sat next to me. "You okay?" I glanced at him, "Never been more perfect."  
  
He sucked in air and nodded. "Now she's mad and everything..." I moaned. "She'll get over it, man. I mean, time will pass and she will forget." I shook my wet head, "I don't think so." Raven was calling Cyborg, so he ditched me and went to the kitchen. I stayed there in my spot.  
  
Jamina came in, wearing shorts and a long T-shirt. I looked away as if I was distracted. "Aren't you going to change?" she asked me. I shrugged carelessly. "You'll get sick, go change." I changed into a dog and shook my body. Water sprayed everywhere and I returned normal, a little less wet than before.  
  
She took Cyborg's spot on the couch and stayed quiet. So did I. "You think they know it was us?" she whispered. I tilted my head, "Not sure." I dug routs in the carpet with my sneakers and then finally turned to Jamina. "Look, about the pond thing and tug of war with Raven, I'm sorry. I was just really curious about what she was writing and I needed to know, you know?"  
  
She nodded understandingly. "I was just a little fumed because Raven and Cyborg didn't do what I thought they would. All they did was try to figure out who set them up and I have a feeling in a few minutes they'll know it was us. We were right there so that's already a suspicion."  
  
"But you told them we were on a date and it looked like they really believed you." I reminded. She thought for a minute, "Well, yeah..." I looked at her. DATE. DATE. DATE...where'd that come from?! Heh... I smiled and rested my head against the back of the couch. "Jamina?" She glanced at me, "Hm?"  
  
I felt the weird crushing feeling running through my stomach. Worse then when Starfire tried to get me to say anything, worse than when Starefire blabbed my secret to everyone, worse than when I fell into the pond. I took a deep breath, "Do you, you know, LIKE me?"  
  
Author's Note: What is she going to say? Only in the next chapter will it say!!! Am I fond of cliffies or what?! R&R! Mwah 


End file.
